


La Pareja Perfecta

by liss83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii 5.0 - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Steve y Catherine son la pareja perfecta a pesar de ambos ser Alfas. Pero la aparición en sus vidas de un Omega con dos cachorros lo puede cambiar todo
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse

Su vida era perfecta. Era uno de los Alfa más respetados y deseados allá donde fuera. Tenía el trabajo que había soñado desde niño, había regresado a su isla natal después de que le habían salvado la vida a su padre cuando un loco había intentado asesinarlo, pero afortunadamente un detective, Danny Williams, había llegado a tiempo y había evitado lo peor. Después de conocerlo para agradecerle, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, e incluso llegando a trabajar juntos.  
Su madre había salido de la clandestinidad y regresado con su familia, haciendo las paces y retomando su relación con su padre. Su hermana había sentado cabeza adoptando a una bebe preciosa. Y él estaba al frente de la unidad de elite en uno de los lugares más paradisiacos del planeta. Pero no solo eso, tenía a su lado desde hace años otra de las Alfas más fuertes y hermosas de la isla, Catherine Rolling, con quien seguramente envejecería. Los hijos nacidos de dos Alfas eran prácticamente un milagro, pero ello era algo que ni a él a Catherine le interesaban mucho. La familia tradicional no estaba diseñada para ninguno de los dos.  
Por qué él no quería unirse a un Omega latoso… ¿o sí?

Era domingo, y toda su Ohana estaba reunida en la playa privada de la casa de sus padres. Kamekona había decidido que se haría cargo de la comida, por lo que su madre y Kono habían decidido ser sus ayudantes de cocina. Su padre y Chin limpiaban los pescados que habían atrapado más temprano. Catherine se había autodenominado la DJ del día mientras Mery y la pequeña Johana hacían castillos en la arena

\- Steve – dijo Catherine acercándose  
\- Dime – dijo el ex marine mientras revisaba su celular  
\- ¿Invitaste a Danny? – pregunto la Alfa y allí estaba esa pequeña incomodidad otra vez en mitad de su pecho  
\- Le comente algo – dijo el castaño – ¿Por qué tanto interés en ver a Danno?  
\- No lo llames así – regaño la mujer seria de pronto – a él no le gusta  
\- Pero yo lo he llamado así siempre – dijo sorprendido  
\- Pero no eres su Alfa para tomarte esas libertades – dijo Catherine  
\- ¿Celosa? – dijo sonriendo  
\- Tal vez – dijo la mujer  
\- No deberías – dijo Steve besándole la mejilla y alejándose sintiéndose incomodo ¿Por qué Catherine había reaccionado así? ¿Acaso creía que él y Danny…? Sonrió ante la idea descabellada de su novia

Media hora después un hombre rubio, de baja estatura y físico bastante definido llegaba acompañado de una pareja de niños pequeños, que corrieron a abrazarlo llamándolo “tío Steve” antes de que él los levantara en brazos a cada uno

\- Lamento el retraso – dijo el rubio –, pero anoche dos personitas se negaban a acostarse y hoy no se querían levantar – y los niños rieron con picardía  
\- No te preocupes – dijo Steve haciéndoles cosquillas a ambos niños que rieron a carcajada –, yo los pondré en cintura  
\- ¡Grace! – llamo Johana  
\- ¡Johana! – dijo Charlie y Steve los bajo para que corrieran a jugar con su sobrina  
\- Danny – dijo Catherine sonriendo a medida que se acercaba – ¿Cómo estás? ¿te ayudo con eso? – dijo señalando las bolsas que traía en la mano  
\- Gracias – dijo el rubio entregándole algunas  
\- No es necesario – dijo Steve arrebatándoselas a la Alfa – es mi casa. Yo le ayudo, vamos Danno – y se alejó rápidamente mientras el detective se esforzaba por seguirle el paso  
\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto John y la Marine solo sonrió

Durante todo el día, en completo silencio, Steve vio la interacción entre su novia y su mejor amigo. Cerca de las nueve de la noche los niños se habían quedado dormidos en la sala mientras veían Hanna Montana. John sonrió mirándolos tiernamente. 

\- Si tan solo Steve se enamorase de un Omega como Danny – susurro tiernamente  
\- ¿Soñando con nietos? – pregunto Doris abrazándolo por la espalda  
\- Danny es un buen hombre – dijo John – y los niños son un amor. Si tan solo Steve se diera cuenta – dijo respirando hondo  
\- Nuestro hijo no nació para el compromiso – dijo Doris – y nosotros lo prometimos  
\- Pero nada me impide soñar – dijo John y Doris sonrió tiernamente

Danny terminó de lavar la vajilla con la ayuda de Mery mientras conversaban de los niños

\- ¿Ayudo en algo? – pregunto Steve entrando en la cocina  
\- Gracias, pero ya terminamos – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras se giraba para no darle la espalda a su amigo  
\- Además ustedes los Alfas son un desastre en la cocina – dijo Mery haciendo lo mismo  
\- ¿Te quedaras a dormir, Danno? – pregunto Steve  
\- Animal, no me llames Danno – protesto el rubio y los hermanos rieron –, y no, no me quedare  
\- Entonces te llevo – dijo Steve  
\- No será necesario – dijo Catherine entrando a la cocina – yo los llevare – y miro sonriendo – si no te molesta Danny, me queda de camino  
\- Te lo agradecería mucho – dijo el rubio sonriendo – aunque no quiero desviarte de tu camino  
\- Tal vez hagas todo lo contrario – dijo Catherine –. Yo cargo a Grace y tú a Charlie  
\- Vamos – dijo Danny  
\- Si mueves a los niños ahora los despertaras – dijo Steve –. Quédense esta noche  
\- No queremos molestar más – dijo el Omega caminando hacia la sala para cargar al pequeño Omega  
\- Si los llevamos con cuidado no despertaran – dijo Catherine – vamos – y sonrió mientras Steve la miraba desconfiado  
\- Gracias por todo – dijo Danny le dijo a Mery  
\- No tienes nada que agradecer – contesto la mujer

Ese algo en el pecho de Steve molestó más cuando lo vio como Catherine arrancaba su auto con Danny en el asiento trasero con ambos pequeños en su regazo

_____________________________

Apenas había despuntado el sol, cuando alguien tocaba frenéticamente el timbre de su casa mientras golpeaba la puerta. Se levantó y camino hacia la entrada aun medio dormido

\- Danny, espera – dijo Catherine antes que abra la puerta  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sorprendido cuando vio que estaba armada  
\- Puede ser… – decía la mujer moviéndose sigilosamente  
\- Solo es el idiota de tu novio – dijo abriendo la puerta  
\- Danno tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo Steve entrando – ya es tarde ¿Ya desayunaron los niños?  
\- Buenos días también a ti animal – dijo Danny  
\- Danno – dijo Charlie restregándose su ojito – ¿Quién grita tanto?  
\- El neandertal de tu tío olvido que esta no es su caverna – dijo el detective cargando a su hijo medio dormido aun  
\- Te ayudo con el desayuno – dijo Grace entrando a la sala  
\- Dámelo – dijo Catherine –. vamos a bañarte  
\- No hace falta – dijo Danny – encárgate del desayuno por favor  
\- Claro – dijo Catherine sonriendo  
\- Monito ayúdale a Catherine por favor – ordeno Danny  
\- Yo siempre hago el desayuno – dijo Steve algo sorprendido  
\- Bueno, háganlo los tres – dijo Danny – solo procuren que la cocina siga en pie cuando terminen. Ya venimos – y se fue con su hijo  
\- Veamos que hay para preparar – dijo la marine sonriéndole a Grace que le respondió el gesto de la misma manera  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Steve en un siseo  
\- Lo mismo podría decir yo – contesto Catherine en el mismo tono  
\- Yo pregunte primero – gruño Steve  
\- ¿Celoso? – pregunto la soldado

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde ese incidente en casa del detective. Algo había cambiado y eso le quedaba completamente claro a Steve. Las visitas de Catherine a las instalaciones de Cinco Cero se habían vuelto más regulares, y curiosamente siempre terminaba conversando largo y tendido con el detective, quien poco a poco iba tomando confianza con la Alfa y sintiéndose más seguro en su presencia. Más de una vez se sorprendió por la llamada de la mujer a su compañero en hora de trabajo para decirle que no se preocupara por los niños, porque ella los recogería y los llevaría a casa  
Cierto día que Danny debía ira declarar en un juicio y Catherine no estaba en la isla, Steve fue por los niños al colegio

\- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! – gritaron los niños corriendo a abrazarlos  
\- ¿Cómo están mis cadetes favoritos? – dijo Steve sonriendo  
\- Bien – dijeron los niños  
\- Vamos a casa – dijo Steve  
\- ¿Y Cat? – dijo Charlie subiendo a la camioneta  
\- ¿Qué hay con ella? – dijo el castaño intrigado  
\- Es que ella nos recoge ahora – dijo Grace  
\- ¿ah, sí? – dijo Steve y su malestar en el pecho incremento un poco más –. Ella salió de la isla unos días  
\- ¿Y cuando vuelve? – pregunto Charlie  
\- Pareciera que no les gusto que viniera por ustedes – dijo Steve  
\- No es eso tío – dijo Charlie algo triste – pero Cat será nuestro nuevo papá  
\- ¿Quién… dijo eso? – pregunto Steve sorprendido  
\- Bueno, yo ya entiendo las cosas – dijo Grace – y hace días ella empezó el cortejo a Danno  
\- ¿No es genial tío? – pregunto Charlie – tendremos un papá que cuide a Danno y nos quiera a nosotros.  
\- Pero ella no puede ser nuestro nuevo papá – dijo Grace triste  
\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Charlie  
\- Porque es la novia de tío Steve – dijo Grace  
\- Pero yo quiero un papá – dijo Charlie bajando el rostro  
\- Vamos niños – dijo Steve – pónganse su cinturón


	2. 2

Cuando Steve y los niños llegaron a la casa del comandante, Catherine estaba sentada en la entrada

\- ¡Cat! – dijeron los niños corriendo hacia la Alfa para abrazarla  
\- Mis niños – dijo Catherine y Steve frunció la cejas – no saben cómo los extrañe  
\- ¿Mis niños? – dijo Steve y sonrió sin gracia  
\- ¿Y papi Danny? – y Steve la miro más extrañado – ¿Dónde está? – dijo Catherine – vamos a ir a comer pizza – y los niños gritaron felices  
\- Niños entren a la casa – ordeno Steve  
\- No es necesario – dijo la mujer sonriendo – viene por ellos, ya hable con Danny  
\- Entren a la casa ahora – ordeno Steve y tanto Catherine como los niños sintieron el poder de su voz de mando de Alfa Premier – suban a ponerse sus trajes de baño. Vamos a esperar a Danno en la playa. Vayan  
\- Si tío Steve – dijo Charlie, quien fue el más afectado, antes de obedecer lo más de prisa posible  
\- ¿Quién te crees para usar la voz con dos niños que no son tus cachorros? – siseo Catherine entre dientes  
\- ¿Y tú quién te crees para actuar como el Alfa de su manada? – contesto Steve de la misma manera  
\- Tal vez porque busco serlo – respondió Catherine mostrando los colmillos de manera instintiva pero Steve no se amedrento –. Mira Steve – dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse – es hora de hablar claro. Somos dos Alfas y las hemos pasado súper estos años, pero los dos sabemos muy bien que esto no tiene ningún tipo de futuro. Ambos necesitamos formar su propia manada con un buen Omega que nos dé cachorros. Y yo ya encontré el ideal para mi  
\- Danny – dijo Steve mirando hacia otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos  
\- Si, Danny – dijo Catherine –. Es un Omega maravilloso. Valiente, inteligente, hermoso. Tienen un don con los niños que… – y sonrió – ¡es que hay que ser ciego para no verlo!  
\- ¿Me estas llamando ciego? – dijo Steve con otro siseo  
\- Si no lo viste antes no es mi problema – dijo la Marine  
\- ¿Y quién te dijo que no lo vi? – dijo Steve  
\- Danny sigue sin Alfa – dijo Catherine  
\- Escúchame muy bien porque solo lo diré una sola vez – exigió Steve tomándola de la blusa a la altura del pecho y llevándola contra la pared – ¡Aléjate de Danny! Aunque aún no veas su marca, él tiene un Alfa, y soy yo  
\- No me amedrentas – dijo Catherine intentando zafarse  
\- Ya lo veremos – siseo Steve cuando el Camaro estaciono frente a la casa – ahora lárgate  
\- ¿Steve? – dijo Danny bajando del Camaro lo más deprisa que pudo – ¿Qué haces maldito animal? – dijo Danny intentando separarlos  
\- Entra a la casa, Danny – ordeno usando la voz de mando nuevamente   
\- Dije que la sueltes troglodita – dijo Danny   
\- Entra a la casa ahora – ordeno Steve – los niños te esperan, entra ahora – y el omega obedeció sin protestas – y tú escucha muy bien, porque la próxima olvidare que eres mujer y te enseñare tu lugar ¡Aléjate de mí manada! ¿está claro?  
\- Eso no lo decide tú – gruño Catherine zafándose para alejarse

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse. Le tomo varios segundos pero cuando lo hizo la realidad lo golpeo con la brutalidad de un tanque de guerra. Había usado la voz de mando en Danny, en Danny y en Charlie. El rubio jamás se lo perdonaría. Temblaba, al principio por la rabia que la Marine había provocado en él, ahora de miedo por la posibilidad de perder al rubio y a los niños. Toda su seguridad de hacía unos minutos había desaparecido totalmente. ¿Y si Danny no lo quería escuchar? ¿Y si Danny le pedía que se alejara de él y de los niños? Camino hacia la casa con paso inseguro pero cuando iba abrir la puerta esta se abrió. Su alma se fue al piso cuando vio el terror retratado en el rostro de los pequeños

\- Suban al auto y cierren fuerte los ojos – dijo Danny y los niños obedecieron sin mirar al otro hombre  
\- Yo… – susurro Steve pero un gancho se estrelló en su cara derribándolo exactamente como el día que había conocido al rubio  
\- No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ni mucho menos a mis hijos, porque… – siseo el detective –. Mañana mismo te llegara mi renuncia irrevocable – y se fue hacia donde sus hijos lo esperaban  
\- Danny… perdón – susurro Steve cerrando los ojos

_____________________________

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la pelea en casa del Marine, había tenido tiempo para tranquilizar a sus hijos, y a su propio corazón. Siempre había lidiado con Alfas fuera de control, pero el espectáculo que Steve y Catherine habían montado ese día en casa de su jefe aun lo tenía shockeado. Afortunadamente Steve no lo había buscado, porque dudaba poder someterse, por muy Alfa Premier que fuera el castaño. Había pensado en renunciar a Cinco Cero y volver al continente, pero no quería que sus hijos atravesaran otra vez ese por el infierno de ser los nuevos en un barrio y un colegio diferente

\- Danno – dijo Charlie tímidamente  
\- Dime Boo Boo – dijo el rubio con un dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarlo   
\- ¿ya no volveremos a ver al tío Steve? – pregunto el rubio y Grace puso toda su atención   
\- En cuanto a eso… – pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa – ¿Quién será? Vamos a abrir – y así lo hizo – Catherine – dijo sorprendido  
\- ¿Podemos… hablar? – dijo la Alfa

_____________________________

Steve tomaba una cerveza en la parte trasera de su casa con Eddy acostado a su lado gimoteando lastimeramente. Desde que los niños habían dejado de ir a la casa el perro era un alma en pena, igual que él. Tal vez era hora de irse de la isla, tal vez al otro lado del planeta

\- ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! – Eddy ladro feliz  
\- Eddy bast… – ordeno Steve  
\- Buen chico – dijo Danny acariciando el perro  
\- Danny – susurro Steve  
\- También te extrañe – dijo Danny sentándose sin dejar de acariciar al animal – y es que eres más racional que tu amo. ¿Cómo va tu ojo?  
\- Había olvidado que buena es tu derecha – dijo Steve – ¿Cómo están los niños?   
\- Bien – dijo Danny – me costó tranquilizarlos. Les… explique que a veces… el lobo interno de los Alfas reacciona así cuando ven amenazada su manada, pero que no está bien hacerlo. Que el Alfa se tiene que controlar para estar en sus cincos sentidos y proteger a su Omega y a sus cachorros  
\- Perdón – susurro Steve cerrando los ojos –, perdón. Te juro que ese no era yo  
\- ¿Por qué Steve? – dijo Danny – ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no quería perderte – dijo Steve respirando hondo – y fue precisamente eso lo que hice. Preferí ser tu amigo que arriesgarme y…  
\- ¿Desde cuándo el ejército acepta cobardes? – pregunto el rubio  
\- Marina, Danno. Marina – dijo el castaño  
\- Ayer… Catherine fue a verme – dijo Danny – puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa. La verdad había demorado bastante  
\- ¿Sabias lo que Catherine siente por ti? – pregunto sorprendido  
\- Me ofendes de nuevo – dijo el detective –. Creí que me habías contratado por mi instinto detectivesco   
\- ¿Vienes a pedir mi venia? – dijo Steve mirando las olas  
\- Vengo a saber que sientes realmente por mí – dijo Danny – Catherine me ofreció amor, atención, cuidados, querer a mis hijos como suyo. Pero a mí lo que me interesa realmente es si saber si mi Alfa va dejar de jugar a la casita y finalmente me va reclamar, o tengo que resígname, decirle a mis hijos que a quien quieren como su padre no va pelear por nosotros, así que tendremos que irnos de la isla – ambos se miraron en silencio –. Me voy de la isla. Y antes que lo preguntes, no, no me voy con ella, porque no acepte su cortejo  
\- ¿No? – pregunto Steve sorprendido  
\- Mi Omega ya acepto un Alfa – dijo Danny – y me niego a que sea otro. Él ya es mi Alfa y el padre de mis hijos. Pero ahora necesito saber si yo soy su omega y mis hijos suyos – pasaron varios minutos mirándose fijamente sin que ninguna hiciera absolutamente nada – Ok. Cuídate. Deja… deja de hacer cosas estúpidas – y aunque lo intento su voz se quebró mientras lagrimas traicioneras se le escapaban – si quieres alguna vez hablar con los niños… solo… yo… Espero que encuentres algún día la paz que tanta falta te hace. Adiós… – y con alma totalmente destrozada se puso de pie y camino hacia la casa

Su pecho le dolió mucho más que el día que perdió a Rachel, afortunadamente la Alfa no lo había marcado, lo suyo había sido solo sexo y cuando él quedo embarazado de Grace decidieron intentarlo pero sin cerrar la puerta a la posibilidad de conocer a la persona correcta. Rachel había muerto en un accidente cuando él tenía tres meses de gestación de Charlie. Había costado mucho pero había salido adelante. Cuando le ofrecieron ese puesto en el departamento de policía de Honolulu no lo dudo ni por un segundo, hizo su maleta, tomo a sus hijos y se fue sin mirar atrás  
¿Había costado? Solamente Dios lo sabía. Cuando había conocido a Steve McGarrett algo dentro suyo le había dicho que por fin lograría su más grande sueño, una manada propia. Pero… después de lo que había pasado sus sueños se habían hecho pedazos 

\- Danny – dijo John   
\- Estoy bien – dijo sonriendo – solo… solo volví a perder mi manada  
\- Danny – dijo Doris intentando abrazarlo  
\- No por favor – dijo Danny dando un paso hacia atrás – no me toque – y salió de la casa

Camino lentamente. No era justo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Él tan solo quería amar y ser amado ¿acaso eso era un pecado? Había apostado absolutamente todo a esa relación y había vuelto a perder  
Iba a abrir la puerta del Camaro cuando sorpresivamente una mano sobre la ventanilla se lo impidió. Su cintura fue rodeada por un brazo que lo hizo chocar contra algo duro

\- Tú no vas a ningún lado – dijo Steve cuando Danny lo miro sorprendido – claro que tienes un Alfa. Y ese soy yo – dijo antes de besar de una manera que el rubio no recordaba haber sido besado antes

Por instinto Danny se abrazó al cuello del Marine antes de entregarse completamente a ese beso que llevaba años esperando en silencio. Al principio fue brusco, duro y transmitía la ira que ambos hombres sentían en ese momento. Rabia y miedo a partes iguales ante la posibilidad de perder aquello que creían que ninguno lograría tener, una Ohana, pero a medida que los segundo pasaban la intensión cambio radicalmente. Dulzura, delicadeza, pero no sin menos pasión fue lo que descubrieron en el otro. Y aunque eran dos hombres valientes, habían descubierto que acababan de colocar en sus manos lo más valioso que podían tener después de sus hijos. Su amor. Un amor fuerte que podría vencer cualquier cosa, pero a la vez que necesitaba todos los cuidados de cualquier recién nacido  
Manos exploraban la espalda contraria descubriendo a su paso puntos sobre los cuales volverían mas tarde para explotarlos a fondo. Corazones desbocados que creyeron no poder alcanzar jamás ese nivel de gloria, aunque algo muy dentro le gritaba que aún faltaba lo mejor  
Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones se alejaron lo suficiente para mantener sus frentes unidas

\- Te amo – dijo Steve y la más radiante de las sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del detective – te amo tanto  
\- Saltas edificios como cruzar un charco de agua y tuve que obligarte a decirlo – dijo Danny sonriendo  
\- El problema es que ahora te voy a acobardar de tanto escucharlo – dijo Steve  
\- Más te vale – dijo Danny sin dejar de sonreir antes que Steve vuelva a besarlo


End file.
